Ready
by HiyaItsHails
Summary: “James has always had issues with intimacy, so I kind of feel bad about what I’m about to confess to him. I just hope to get my feelings out, and if he’s not willing to give it a try, I guess I’ll have to deal with that.” Short but sweet. Rocketshippy.


**Hiya! As I read rocketshippy fanfics, I noticed there's a lot more stories about James confessing to Jessie, rather than vice versa. So, that's when this idea was born. Hope you enjoy! Leave a review!**

**_Summary: James has always had issues with intimacy, so I kind of feel bad about what I'm about to confess to him. I just hope to get my feelings out, and if he's not willing to give it a try, I guess I'll have to deal with that. Short but sweet. Rocketshippy._**

We were just sitting around the campfire one night, Meowth was sleeping, and James and I were just talking. I can't help but enjoy nights like this, it feels so nice sleeping outdoors, and sitting here with James brings me a happy nostalgic feeling.

Only, tonight, I couldn't seem to enjoy the night like I normally would. There's this feeling nagging in my mind, a feeling that I've been trying to keep in for as long as I can remember.

I love James.

I know, he's off limits. Not because he's engaged, but because we both know that he simply is not ready to be in a relationship right now, or maybe even ever. We kind of have this unspoken agreement that a relationship between us simply would not be possible. Knowing his situation, I don't blame him.

Despite my best efforts to find a different partner, I could never stop thinking of James. I feel so guilty for feeling this way.

I'm not normally like this. Letting my feelings fog up my mind like this. Even through my darkest time, I was still able to think straight- why was this bothering me so much?

James and I were still lightheartedly talking and laughing, when I got serious for a second. _Come on Jessie, don't do this please._ "Hey, can I talk to you seriously for a sec?"

"Alright."

The words escaped me before I could stop them. "James, I love you. I always have." James' eyes fill with fear. Real, genuine fear. I regret everything. "I-If you don't want to start anything, I completely understand, we can go back to things just the way they always have been. I just, really, really needed to get that out."

I can't quite read his expression. Sometimes I swear I can read his mind, but clearly I can't. I wish I could. Apon noticing me trying to look through him, he forced a weak smile.

He sighed as he took a moment to put his thoughts into words. "Oh Jessica," He started. He called me 'Jessica' this is serious. "You're so beautiful, you make me happy every single day, when you smile I get this warm tingly feeling inside me that I don't quite understand... it's just... it's hard... you know this... you understand me."

I took this as a rejection. This hit me harder than I expected. I tried to find a response, but my throat closed off. Was I going to cry? No, I wasn't going to let that happen... okay, maybe a little bit. I looked away slightly.

He gently brought my face back so I was facing him. He smiled. "I think I'm ready to give us a try. As long as you're willing to be a bit patient with me... I'm new to this, so I might want to take things a bit slower than you. But I think we could have something great."

I'm too overwhelmed to respond, so I pull him into an embrace. We stay like this for a couple moments, before he pulls away. He then brings my face towards his and kisses me. I'm caught a bit off guard. This is what he calls taking it slow? I happily kiss him back until we eventually part.

He smiles at me sheepishly. Now I understood what that tingly feeling he was talking about earlier was. "Sorry about that, I wanted to know what it'd be like to kiss someone I actually love." He said. I smiled back at him. I would say that I don't want this night to end, but I have him now, and know there are many more amazing moments to come.

**Hoped you liked it! Be sure to leave a review, they make me really happy!**

**Luv-ya!**

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
